


The Endless March Toward the Fu(rni)ture

by YamabukiBread



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, IKEA, Ikeadori, ikea au, michelle obama is michelle, somebody save me, the bandori discord made me do it, these bitches gay! good for them.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamabukiBread/pseuds/YamabukiBread
Summary: Everybody is stuck in an IKEA. Props to Bandori Discord for creating this monstrosity. Updates infrequently.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Yashio Rui, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The Endless March Toward the Fu(rni)ture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoilet lmao

IKEA. Large, looming, and full of furniture. Not Kanon's ideal place to be, but since the suits had mysteriously decided to stop shipping brand new furniture to the Tsurumaki Mansion, Hello Happy World had to make an IKEA trip themselves.

In fact, Kanon wondered why she hadn't seen the suits lately at all, or why they let Kokoro smash tables as a part of their last concert. Something about appealing to the more metal fans of Hello Happy World.

Kokoro opened to doors to empty store, probably cleared out by the suits hours prior. "Let's go! We need some tables and chairs, right? We should start looking!" She declared, running off into the store. 

"Kokoron, wait for me!" Hagumi immediately followed the bright-haired girl, sneakers squeaking on the polished floors. Misaki groaned, shooting Kanon an exasperated look as she ran after the other girls. Before Kanon could process it, they were gone.

That left Kanon and Kaoru at the front of the store. 

Kaoru just smiled, choosing a direction to stride off in, waving for Kanon to follow her. Sighing, Kanon quickly caught up to Kaoru as they browsed the shelves of wares. A few minutes passed, then an hour. Where on earth were the tables?!

"Ah, how fleeting...!" Pulled away from her thoughts, Kanon realized they were standing in the middle of... a toiletries aisle. Kaoru was commenting on a roll of toilet paper. No, that wasnt toilet paper. The package read it as... Yoilet paper? "This toilet paper is so fleeting..." Kaory whispered, all too casually stuffing it into a bag.

Kanon just sighed, trying to find a way to navigate. She found nothing, the sighs above the endless aisles all scratched out. Great. So she was trapped in a giant IKEA with Kaoru who just shoplifted a roll of 'Yoilet paper.' This was an absolute nightmare.

"Kanon, do you think Chisato would like this toilet paper as an anniversary gift?" Kaoru asked, looking back at the display. "Perhaps I should take another?"

Kanon short-circuited. Anniversary gift? What? She sighed.

All she could do was hope Misaki was better off.

-

"Look Kokoron! No hands!"

Hagumi's slightly muffled voice rang out from the dishware section. No, god please no. Turning the corner, Misaki watched in horror as Hagumi waved at her, a plate in her mouth. Kokoro was there, clapping excitedly. Misaki groaned, watching as Hagumi lost her grip on the plate. It fell to the ground with a smash.

Hagumi just smiled and grabbed another one, prompting Misaki to quickly grab it out of her hands, but she lost her grip, and-

Smash.

"Come on you guys! The store will kick us out!" Misaki said, glaring at the two more energetic girls. "Well, that is... if theres anybody else here." She muttered, reminded of the empty aisles full of wares that weren't tables or chairs.

How big was this place? Misaki didn't know. She had a duty to get back to, as Michelle Obama. This is the winning universe, in which Obama is still president. Anywho, Misaki knew she was running out of time to find Obama, who'd mysteriously disappeared. So being stuck in an IKEA with her bandmates was... terrible.

It could be worse. Faceless people could be chasing them or something. But still; Misaki wishes she stayed with Kanon and Kaoru. Having to keep Kokoro and Hagumi from destroying store property was exhausting.

She checked the watch on her wrist- was it 11pm already? "Guys, let's try to find the bed section, okay?" Misaki asked to two girls, who were casually observing the plates. They nodded and set off towards beds for the night.

After some time, them found them. Finally, Misaki could rest. As Kokoro and Hagumi claimed their on beds, Misaki sighed. "I hate it here..."


End file.
